


Reply (답장해)

by SeungSeung_cherries



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2seung - Freeform, Best Friends Zoned, Fluff, M/M, Victonparents, cute couple, seungseung, unrealized love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeungSeung_cherries/pseuds/SeungSeung_cherries
Summary: Seung Woo being impatiently for Seung Sik to reply his messages.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo & Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 48





	Reply (답장해)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this while listening to Wooya Reply (답장 해).
> 
> The song is so cuteeee :3

  
Victon got their day off after the hectic days. Their comeback got a big hit, so the company give them a rewards by giving them a long full week of resting. 

Subin, Chan, Sejun and Seung Sik going to their hometown since two days ago, while Byungchan and Hanse going on a vacation with their friends.

Seung Woo is the only one who decide to stay at their dorm. He gonna use the resting week to preparing his solo debut. He need to compose here and there, changing the lyrics and do some recording at their dorm.

Seung Woo thought he gonna be okay by being leaving alone on the dorm since he will focused with the work, but it's seems the works took his body and mind on limits. He need a rest. He put his headphone down and shut his laptop and call it a rest. He went to the kitchen to make his lunch. He put the pan to boil the water. He decided to make a simple lunch, ramyun.

He unlocked his phone and saw two notifications of message on the phone screen as he wait the water to boil. He let out a chuckle when he could see it was a messages from his beloved child-members.

**Sender : Channie**

**Ruby want to say hello to Seung Woo oppa~**  
***attached a picture of Ruby**

He's giggling. The dogs looking at the camera with the cute face of her. It's been a long time not seeing her and Seung Woo amazed at how the dog growing bigger.

**Sent To : Channie**

**Aww, hiii Ruby-ah~**  
**Wow, she's really getting bigger!**

Seung Woo opened another message after sends the reply to Chan message. His lips turn upwards. It's from his baby, Subin.

**Sender : My Baby**

**Yo, hyung! What are you doing?**  
**I'm gonna bake a cookies on tonight vlive.**  
**Don't missed it!**

He typed in a flash with a smiles appeared on his lips. It'll be so cute to see the younger baked some cookies. He takes a note to watch it later.

**Send To : My Baby**

**Give me someeeeee!**  
**Make sure it's eatable :))**

The waters boiled and Seung Woo put his phone down to put the noodle inside the bubbling water.

Another notification chirped and Seung Woo took his phone again. He unlocked and saw this time it's Sejun who send him a message.

**Sender : Imddalgi**

**I'M IN TROUBLE.**  
**I'M IN A BIG. BIG TROUBLE!**  
**My mom keep on shoving a food into my mouth!**  
**Hyunggg, I think I'm gained weighttttt!!!**

Seung Woo laughed at Sejun dramatic message. He find it funny how Sejun worries to get scolded (again) by their company because of gained weight. But this time is different. They are on their break so it wouldn't be a matter if they gained weight.

**Send To : Imddalgi**

**Yah, calm down. It's okay, Sejunie.**  
**You're on a break. We're on a break.**  
**Eat a lot! :)**

Seung Woo put down his phone and plating the ramyun into the bowl. He placing it above the dinning table. Seung Woo were took a bottle of cold water when he heard his phone ringed this time. He is giggling. His phone is really busy today.

He chuckled as saw who's calling. Byungchan is video calling him. He pressed the green button as he take a seat.

"Yah, Byungchan-ah. Oh haii, Hanse-yaa." He greeted and Byung Chan is smile so wide at him as Hanse waving at him.

"What are you doing, hyung?" Byungchan asked.

"Eating my lunch." Seung Woo said and showing the younger his ramyun.

"Ahh.. You make me craving for ramyun too now." Hanse said. Seung Woo clicked his tongue.

"There's a lot of ramen at Japan." Seung Woo said, making the younger laughing hard. Byung Chan and Hanse went to Japan for doing a healing trip with their friends.

"Are you guys not going anywhere?" Seung Woo asked. Seung Woo noticed that Byung chan is calling on his hotel room.

"We're about to going to ginza today. We were waiting Xiao to pick us. I'm decide to calling you while waiting. Oh, I think he's here." Byung Chan said. Hanse walking toward the front door to unlocked his room and some voices comes out.

"I'll call you later, hyung. Don't work too much." Byung Chan bid him a goodbye. Seung Woo smiling and waving his hands to their lovely members and Xiao.

"Yes, have fun." He said before turned off the video call.

Seung Woo sighed. Staring at his phone. He Feels something is missing. He is happy that the members called him, but why he still feeling the emptiness- Oh wait.

Seung Woo unlocked his phone and checking the message, but found nothing from the one exact person in his mind.

"Yah..." Seung Woo let out a frown as he notices Seung Sik is the only one who not contact him.

He put down his phone and start to eating his abandoned ramyun, trying to shrugged off the feelings. Maybe Seung Sik were with his family or his friends. 

He munching on his food, but the food doesn't feels right on his mouth. He took his phone and typing a message for the younger.

**Send To : PuppySik**

**What were you doing?**  
**Are you with your family right now?**

He put down his phone and finishing his ramyun as he waiting the younger reply. He even manage to cleaning the dirty bowl and utensils before went back to take his phone. He walking toward the living room and dropped his body to the couch. Turned on the television lazily and unlocked his phone for the hundred times.

Seung Woo huffed. Seung Sik not reading his message yet. It's feels weird. He is the one who will replying to his text as fast as the light, but now, he doesn't even read his message. Seung Woo decide to send another message. Maybe Seung Sik didn't notice there's a message existed before.

**Send To : PuppySik**

**Sikkiee...**  
**What did you eat for lunch?**

Seung Woo didn't wait or he _tried_ to not wait Seung Sik reply as he watching the variety show. He laughing as the casts makes some funny jokes. A minutes passed to be an hour and Seung Woo fingers feels itchy. He types another message.

  
**Send To : PuppySik**

**Don't you worry about me?**  
**I'm just eating ramyun for lunch...Just informed.**

and types another message.

**Send To : PuppySik**

**You didn't even read my message**  
**Are you that busy?**

His impatient grows every seconds as he starts to bombarder his best friend with his waves of message. He just want Seung Sik to replying to his message hurriedly. 

**Send To : PuppySik**

**Sikkie...**

**Send To : PuppySik**

**Helloooooooo......**

**Send To : PuppySik**

**Kang ddaengddaeng~**

**Send To : PuppySik**

**Seung Sikkie ddaechi ddaechi !!**

Suddenly, He got a notification that someone is posted on official twitter. Seung Woo open it and his pout grew bolder. Seung Sik posted a selca with sweet words on the twitter for their fans, instead of reading to his messages.

**Send To : PuppySik**

**Reply my text. HURRY!**

Waiting and waiting and waiting, but there's still no reply from the younger. Seung Woo feels his heart dropped.

**Send To : PuppySik**

**Bad Puppy :(**

The message have been seen but there's no reply from the younger. Seung Woo feeling utterly sad and dissapointed at the younger acts.

**Send To : PuppySik**

**Fine. Just ignore me!**

Seung Woo throw his phone above the couch and staring blankly at the television. A pout staying on his lips as he feeling ignored by the younger.

What makes Seung Sik is so busy to even reply to his text, but managed to uploaded something on twitter?! Bad, Bad Puppy!

A ringing from his phone making Seung Woo jump on his seat and cut his thought. He took his phone and bites his lips from shaking as he see who's calling.

"Yah, hyung. Are you really mad now at me?" Seung Sik chuckled on the phone.

Seung Woo felt the emptiness on his heart lifting up as he heard the younger voice. But he couldn't stop the typhoon of feeling on his heart and his mind as he still pouting. 

"Why did you calling me? You're busy." Seung Woo mocked. Seung Sik laughing hard at his words.

"You DID angry at me." Seung Sik stated.

"What were you doing, hyung? Why did you eat ramyun?! I told you to eat something healthier." Seung Sik exaggerated.

"Now you act like you care." Seung Woo said. Rolling his eyes.

"Aww, don't say like that. It's really hurt me. I did care about you, hyung." Seung Sik said. 

"You didn't even ask for my condition." Seung Woo said. Seung Sik laughed and Seung Woo didn't know that he missed Seung Sik laugh this much. He felt nearer to cry right now.

"Hey, I did asked yesterday." Seung Sik informed.

"Yesterday and today is different, Puppy." Seung Woo corrected.

"Why are you such a baby today, hyung? Did you pouting by now? Ah I really want to see it!" Seung Sik let out a tease.

"Change to the vidcall then." Seung Woo suggested. Feeling so tempting to do a video call with the younger.

"Ah, I can't.. right now." Seung Sik said, hesitately, making Seung Woo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why? and why you sound so breathy?" Seung Woo asked.

"Uh-I, Works out. OW!" Seung Sik stumbled upon his words and Seung Woo could hear something seems falls.

"Hey, are you alright?" Seung Woo asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah.. Why didn't you going out, hyung? The weather is so good." Seung Sik said. Seung Woo furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden change of the topic. He take a glance at the window anyway.

"How did you know the weather in Seoul is good? You're not even here." Seung Woo chuckled.

"Uh, i-it's good in here. So I thought it's the same at Seoul too." Seung Sik stuttered.

"Oh, I-I'll call you again later, hyung." Seung Sik suddenly said and cut the phone without even waiting him to say anything.

Seung Woo staring at his phone screen blankly. Did the younger just ignore him again by now? How dare him?! He's not the type who will works out on da day off.

Seung Woo losing his mood to doing anything. He slumped on the couch and closed his eyes. Why did he felt so irritated by not getting Seung Sik attention like he usually did? 

His dearly best friend were taking his break on his hometown. He need his own time with his family and friends, like the other members did, but why Seung Woo feeling like this toward Seung Sik only? Like he's thirsty for Seung Sik attention on him. They just separated for two dammit days, but why Seung Woo feels so impatient? 

He sighed. It's seems the lack of sleep making him being a sensitive baby like Seung Sik said. Seung Woo walking to his room to take a nap, but stopped midway when he heard a tap on the front door lock. The door being unlocked and Seung Woo furrowed his eyebrows.

The only person knows for their dorm lock is the members and their manager. Since the members is away for resting, is it their manager? Didn't they said they get a day off too?

A steps coming closer and Seung Woo breath hitched as he saw a familiar face appeared, giving him the signature bright smile when their eyes meet.

"S-Sikkie..?" Seung Woo utterly surprised at the younger presence. He should be at Gangwon-do by now, but now standing infront of him.

"Oh, haii, hyung. Wahh, i'm so glad finally at home. The traffic is driving me insane-OW!" The younger gasped as Seung Woo running and engulfed him into a tight hug. The bag on his hand dropped to the floor at the impact.

"I cwan bwih.." Seung Sik words muffled by Seung Woo chest and the tight of the hug.

"What did you say?" Seung Woo asked and the younger push him a bit to plopped his head out.

"I can't breath!" Seung Sik said in more hear-able tone.

"Oh, Sorry!" Seung Woo gasped and lessened the hug. Seung Sik chuckle and hugging back the older comfortably this time.

"Why did you act like a baby today? Being a baby is Subinie job." Seung Sik laughing at his own words.

"Because you're the only one who didn't texted me. The other members did. You even posted on the twitter!" Seung Woo said. Pouted at the younger.

"I'm on my way here. It's hard to calling you while bringing these bags and walking on my own feet from the bus halte. I got my phone fall on the process, fortunately it's not broken." Seung Sik huffed, informed.

"So that's why you sounded like you gonna choked anytime soon, and the fall sounds too." Seung Woo finally realize it. Seung Sik hummed.

"and for the twitter. It's not me but the staffs. It's already scheduled." Seung Sik explained and Seung Woo felt sorry for accused the younger for being ignorant.

"You know, hyung. My phone is keep on ringing all the way here and the auntie who's sitting with me on the bus looked so annoyed." Seung Sik laughed.

"Yah.. It's because you didn't replying." Seung Woo argued. His face burning from embarrased.

"You're really bored by yourself, don't you?" Seung Sik shots another tease, making Seung Woo laughing.

He realize that Seung Sik words is right. He felt lonely (and missed the younger too, shhh!), that's why he acted like this. He release the younger from his hold to pinch his cheeks.

"But why did you come back? It's still left so much times untill the break is over." Seung Woo confused. It's still left five days of their holiday.

"My parents was going to my relatives wedding on Jeju, so I decide to going back here. And i'm worried about you being left alone too. I'm here in a mission to stopping you for being overworking." Seung Sik said. Seung Woo feels his heart (and face) warmed by the younger words. 

"But I'm a 26 years old man." Seung Woo stated.

"But you are 26 years old man who acted like a baby." Seung Sik corrected. Shot him right. The both of them laughing so hard.

"I think my surprise for you is a success." Seung Sik clapped his hands with an excited face.

"Yes, you are." Seung Woo gives him a wide smile and ruffled the younger hair. The room become more alive with the younger existence.

"Let's go out. The weather is so good outside!" Seung Sik suggested.

"Fine. I'll go change my clothes then." Seung Woo Said. Seung Sik agreeing.

Seung Woo walking toward his room, but something pops on his mind as he initiates to turned back in the middle of his way.

Seung Sik looking at him with his confused face when Seung Woo went back to him. Seung Woo cupped the younger face with his big hands. Seung Sik eyes went bigger when he felt a peck landed on his right cheek, another on his left cheek in a flash.

Seung Woo running away with an embarrasing squeal and dissapeared to his room, leaving the stunned, burning red cheeks, peachy, Seung Sik, alone in the living room.

"Yah, Seung Woo hyung?!"


End file.
